Elan Vital
by Lomiashi
Summary: Fang adalah penyemangat hidup Kaizo, begitupula sebaliknya. /ff trade /AU


"Kaizo sudah mau pulang, ya."

"Ya, tugasku sudah selesai hari ini."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Kaizo pun tak mau berbasa-basi lagi, kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang 'ganti' tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Bunyi tapak kakinya cukup terdengar di penjuru koridor istana. Cahaya rembulan menerpa kala Kaizo menapakkan kaki di pelatar istana. Tak dipedulikan dingin yang menembus kulit. Hal terpenting untuk sekarang adalah ia dapat mencapai rumahnya dengan segera.

Sungguh menyebalkan kala ada para penganggu di tengah perjalanan Kaizo. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan hal itu. Sayangnya, akan sangat bertentangan dengan tugasnya sebagai _casimire_. Membuatnya harus menindak para penganggu yang berniat mengusik kedamaian kerajaan Aukrup.

Sepasang iris Kaizo menyapu sekitar seiring dengan langkahnya. Memperhatikan kalau saja ada hal tak wajar. Syukurlah, tak ada yang menghambat perjalanannya. Dengan begitu, Kaizo bisa cepat bertemu dengan sang adik yang seharian ini hanya sendirian di rumah.

Kriiet...

"Abang!"

Ah, baru saja dipikirkan. Sosok bocah lelaki berumur enam tahun langsung menyambut Kaizo kala membuka pintu. Bocah itu memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik sang abang yang masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu. Tampak sangat senang dengan kedatangan Kaizo.

Kaizo pun senang dapat menemui adiknya lagi.

Pemuda yang berwajah kusut—karena kelelahan—itu melangkah ke tengah ruangan sebelum mendudukkan diri di atas tikar sederhana yang terbuat dari bambu, diikuti dengan sang adik yang menampakkan kecerahan di wajah walau malam telah larut.

"Pang, sudah makan?"

Anggukan antusias menjadi jawaban pertama. Bagi Kaizo itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi sang adik kemudian berseru dengan antusias.

"Sudah! Tadi Pang beli roti seperti kata abang tadi pagi terus makan!"

Kaizo tertawa kecil, tangannya mengusap kepala Pang—atau Fang—yang ditutupi rambut berantakan. Fang tampak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Senang dengan perlakuan dari sang abang yang kemudian memeluknya.

"Abang jangan peluk-peluukkkk!" Fang berusaha lepas dari pelukan sang abang walau tampak sia-sia. Kaizo mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali adiknya tidak mau dipeluk, biasanya sangat senang.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh peluk Pang?"

"Iya, soalnya abang bau!"

Kaizo tertawa singkat, kemudian menggelitiki perut Fang sebagai hukuman. Tawa Fang pun memecah keheningan malam selama beberapa saat. Berganti dengan candaan hangat lainnya yang mengacuhkan dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

.

Elan Vital

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

For Fanlady-neesan

Warning:

Possible TYPO(S) and OOC, Kingdom!AU, bisa AT /saya tidak yakin, brothership!KaiFang, NO shounen-ai, alur kecepetan, EBI masih belum bener, _**DEATH CHARA**_ , dan segala kekacauan lainnya.

Ini pertama kalinya saya pakai kingdom!AU, jadi harap maklum jika ada banyak kekurangan. Ehehe...

.

.

.

.

"Abang!"

"Pang?"

Sebuah peluang. Pedang yang terbuat dari kayu pun menyapa lengan atas bagian kiri Kaizo. Ingin membalas serangan tersebut, namun lengan atas yang lain sudah lebih dahulu diserang. Dengan kecepatan yang tak main-main, pedang kayu Kaizo terlempar seiring dengan ambruknya sang pemilik. Serangan cepat dan bertubi-tubi yang sungguh tak bisa diatasi Kaizo kala lengah.

"Abaannggg!"

Fang langsung berlari menghampiri Kaizo yang sedikit meringis. Sepasang iris merah itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Tawa miris terdengar sesaat dari mulut Kaizo, tangannya kemudian beralih mengelus rambut acak Fang.

"Abang tak apa, Pang."

"Ugh.. Hiks—"

Helaan napas lolos. Kaizo membawa Fang ke dalam dekapannya. Adik kecilnya itu tampak masih menahan tangis. Pelaku yang membuat Kaizo ambruk tadi akhirnya jenuh memandang 'drama' kecil di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya aku tahu apa kelemahanmu, Kaizo."

Kaizo mendengus sambil tersenyum miring.

"Dia bukan kelemahanku. Malah sebaliknya, dia kekuatanku."

Baru saja Kaizo hendak mengelus kepala Fang, bocah itu langsung melepas dekapan dan berbalik menatap sangar—yang malah terlihat lucu—lawan Kaizo. Telunjuk menuding seiring dengan mulutnya yang berceloteh menyalahkan.

"Paman jahat! Bang Kaizo tidak salah apa-apa malah diserang! Bang Kaizo itu baik, tidak seperti paman yang jahat!"

Keberanian Fang untuk melanjutkan celotehan mendadak luntur kala yang diomeli menampakkan wajah seram. Dengan segera, Fang berbalik dan langsung memeluk sang abang.

"Pamannya seram.. Pang takut.."

Kaizo tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menasihati adik kecilnya itu. "Makanya, jangan sembarangan omelin orang. Lagipula tadi itu cuma latihan supaya abang jadi lebih kuat. Paman itu juga sebenarnya tidak jahat, kok."

Mendongak, rasa ingin diyakinkan terpancar dari sepasang iris milik Fang. "Benarkah?"

Kaizo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Fang kembali menciptakan jarak dengan sang abang kemudian berbalik, takut-takut menatap paman yang tadi dituduhnya orang jahat.

"Umm.. Pang minta maaf, ya, Paman!" Fang langsung berbalik dan kembali memeluk sang abang, tak mau berlama-lama berada di hadapan paman yang tak membalas permohonan maaf Fang. Sungguh, Kaizo sedari tadi menahan tawa akan tingkah sang adik.

"Kaizo, tidak maukah kau melatih adikmu ini untuk turut serta menjadi casimire sepertimu?"

 **oOo**

Bunyi pedang kayu yang beradu memenuhi tempat latihan khusus di halaman belakang istana. Beberapa orang di pinggir halaman hanya mengamati sekaligus mempelajari cara bermain pedang. Beberapa lagi menikmati waktu istirahatnya, tak terkecuali Kaizo yang sudah puas meneguk air di dalam botolnya.

Latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan.

Raja yang bijaksana itu meminta seluruh _casimire_ -nya untuk berlatih keras secara bergilir. Kabar mendadak yang menyatakan bahwa kerajaan terbesar kedua—Attwood—akan mengibarkan bendera perang membuat sang Raja meluncurkan perintah tersebut. Memang kabar itu belum tentu benar—apalagi pihak kerajaan Attwood langsung menutup komunikasi dan menghentikan distribusi dari luar—tapi apa salahnya waspada?

Kaizo baru saja menyadari Fang yang tampak memperhatikan seorang bocah—yang tampak sepantaran dengan adiknya—di tengah halaman. Tangan kecil bocah itu dengan lihai mengayunkan pedang kayunya di udara. Sesekali pedang kayu dijadikan tameng, kemudian diayunkan seperti tengah menyerang. Lompatan kecil ke belakang turut dilakukan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti melawan seseorang.

"Abang, dia casimire juga?"

"Maksudmu Halilintar?"

"Yah... Huum..." Fang tak bisa menjawab, 'Iya,' karena dirinya sama sekali tak mengenal bocah itu. Kaizo kemudian menunjuk ke arah bocah yang masih sibuk sendiri itu.

"Yang itu, 'kan?"—Kaizo menjeda sejenak, menunggu respons Fang yang kemudian mengangguk. Telunjuknya kemudian diturunkan—"Namanya Halilintar. Dia bukan casimire, kok. Walau dia ingin."

Kaizo tak berucap lagi. Memang pertanyaan Fang sudah dijawab, tapi dirinya tampak merasa sang abang harus menceritakan semua tentang Halilintar padanya.

"Terus? Kenapa dia tidak jadi casimire? Ceritakan, baanngg—!"

"Oke, oke. Dia masih di bawah umur—Abang sudah pernah cerita soal persyaratan untuk menjadi casimire, 'kan?—jadi tidak bisa untuk sekarang. Tapi dia sungguh keras kepala. Jadi.. Raja memutuskan untuk mengizinkannya berlatih saja di sini."

Fang mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Kaizo. Memang terlihat hanya 'iya-iya' saja terhadap cerita itu, tapi pemahaman Fang tak terlalu dipermasalahkan. Sudah pasti, adiknya itu paham apa yang diucapkan Kaizo.

"Hey, kau—adiknya kak Kaizo."

Fang tersentak, ditolehkan kepala ke sumber panggilan. Terlihat Halilintar yang kini tak lagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya, berdiri menghadap kedua kakak-beradik itu dengan jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh dan sebuah lagi pedang kayu di tangan. Fang tak mengerti alasan mengapa anak itu memanggilnya. Apa Fang baru saja melakukan kesalahan?

Halilintar mendekat, kemudian menyerahkan salah satu pedang kayu di tangan pada Fang yang semakin tak mengerti. Kaizo hanya memerhatikan, mungkin saja akan ada hal yang menarik setelah ini.

"Aku bosan latihan sendiri. Mau melawanku?"

Dan memang benar.

 **oOo**

Bunyi pedang kayu yang beradu tak terdengar lama. Berganti dengan bunyi pantat yang bertemu tanah berlapis rerumputan. Suara napas yang memburu terdengar setelahnya. Ingin bangkit, tapi seluruh tubuh terasa lemas. Kaizo khawatir dan hendak menghampiri sang adik. Andai saja dirinya tidak dipanggil untuk kembali latihan. Niat terpaksa diurungkan.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain pedang...?"

Ragu, Fang yang tadinya ambruk bangkit dan menjawab, "Yah... Memang.."

Halilintar terkejut mendengar jawaban lawannya, namun keterkejutan itu dengan sangat pintar disamarkan. Fang agak bingung dengan lawannya yang tampak terdiam sejenak. Tanpa memusingkan hal tersebut, Fang membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya yang agak kotor, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya dibuat ambruk.

"Kak Kaizo tidak mengajarimu?"

"Bang Kaizo mengajariku, kok. Walau baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu."

"...kukira kak Kaizo sudah mengajarimu sebelumnya."

Fang tertawa renyah. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipi. Ingin menghampiri sang abang, namun terurung kala melihat Kaizo sudah kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Sementara Halilintar tidak mengucap apapun lagi, membuat Fang tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau tahu."—Seiring dengan berakhirnya kecanggungan, Fang menghela napas singkat, didengar dengan saksama apa yang hendak diucapkan teman barunya itu—"Kak Kaizo yang mengajari aku bermain pedang dan aku terkejut, ternyata dia tak mengajarimu sama sekali."

Nada sedikit sinis yang terselip di antara ucapan Halilintar, sukses menohok hati Fang. Membuat ia berpikir. Kaizo mengajari Halilintar selama ini, artinya sang kakak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah itu daripada adik sendiri. Sebelumnya Fang mengira sang abang hanya menjaga kerajaan dari para penganggu ketenangan di negeri ini. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Halilintar...

"Aku pulang."

Fang langsung berbalik. Sementara Halilintar menatap bingung kepergian bocah tersebut, merasa apa yang tadi diucapkan tak salah sedikitpun.

"Dia kenapa?"

 **oOo**

Pintu dibuka tanpa ada sambutan seperti biasa. Kaizo mengernyit, kemana adiknya? Kemudian sepasang irisnya menangkap sang adik terbaring lelap di depan perapian dengan api yang menyala. Semenjak tadi siang Kaizo heran, Fang tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti, pamit padanya sebelum kembali ke rumah dan tetap terjaga sampai ia pulang. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi saat dirinya bersama dengan Halilintar tadi?

Menghela napas, Kaizo kemudian membawa Fang ke kamar. Belum sampai, Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian menampakkan wajah tak senang kala terlihat Kaizo di hadapan. Dan pemuda yang setengah hari ini kebingungan kembali bertanya-tanya.

Fang diturunkan di atas kasur dan langsung berbalik membelakangi Kaizo yang duduk di tepi. Lagi-lagi ia mengernyit.

"Pang, kau kenapa?"

Fang menutup mata. Kaizo gemas dengan tingkah sang adik kala mendapatinya tengah pura-pura tidur. Namun, tak bisa berbuat lebih. Adiknya keras kepala. Percuma melontarkan beribu pertanyaan.

Kaizo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Abang tahu kau belum tidur. Jadi dengarkan abang baik-baik. Kalau kau mendengar kerusuhan di luar, langsung masuk ke pintu yang ada di bawah tikar depan perapian. Jalan saja mengikuti lorong bawah tanah, ikuti orang-orang yang akan kau temui di perempatan."

Ah, iya. Fang juga mendengar kabar kalau kerjaan Attwood akan menyerang. Pasti hal itu yang membuat sang abang memberikan pesan panjang lebar. Namun Fang masih tak ingin berbalik, ia masih merasa kesal.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa menutup pintunya. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau tak ditutup."

Setelahnya, Fang bisa merasakan sang abang bangkit dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung berbalik, menatap pintu dan bergumam kecil memanggil Kaizo yang sedari tadi khawatir.

 **oOo**

Fang bangun dengan terkejut. Kerusuhan di luar membangunkan kala dini hari. Pesan sang abang sebelum tidur langsung teringat. Ia langsung bergegas ke luar menuju perapian. Tikar diangkat sampai kenop pintu di lantai terlihat. Bunyi gebrakan pintu depan membuat Fang semakin cepat menarik kenop dan masuk ke lorong bawah tanah. Seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu serta tikar yang melindungi, pintu depan terbanting. Memperlihatkan sosok pria yang tanpa basa-basi memeriksa seisi rumah.

"Cih, tidak ada seorangpun di sini."

Sementara Fang berlari menyusuri lorong bawah tanah sambil menemukan perempatan yang dimaksud sang abang.

 **oOo**

"Hahh... Hahh..."

Napas memburu membuat Fang terhenti di tengah jalan sambil menyender pada dinding tanah. Ia baru saja sadar, sang abang sama sekali tidak menyuruhnya berlari. Perempatan ternyata cukup jauh. Namun Fang malah berlari, karena panik. Dirasa tubuh sudah cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Fang melangkahkan kaki. Tak memakan waktu lama, perempatan langsung ditemukan. Ia menggumamkan syukur.

Perempatan itu sesak dengan sekian banyak rakyat. Semuanya menuju satu jalan. Fang pun tidur mengikuti, tetapi terhenti kala seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenal di belakangnya.

"Fang, kita jalan sama-sama."

Hah.. Halilintar. Fang cemberut dan langsung berbalik. Mengapa ia harus bertemu bocah itu lagi, sih? Menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Fang berucap sinis sebelum melangkah. Halilintar menangkap tangannya sebelum pergi lebih jauh. Membuat Fang makin kesal.

"Kak Kaizo minta aku untuk jaga kamu. Jadi kita jalan sama-sama." Halilintar berucap dengan serius sebelum Fang protes. Bocah yang tampak kusut itu terdiam mendengar nama sang abang disebut. Walau ia juga sedang kesal dengan sang abang, mau tak mau harus dituruti.

"Kenapa harus kamu?! Terus kenapa kamu mau aja nurut?! Kenapa?!"

Halilintar tersulut emosi setelah mendengar kata-kata penuh penekanan dari Fang.

"Mana kutahu! Lagipula ini perintah! Harus dituruti!"

"Perintah apanya?! Bang Kaizo 'kan bisa minta yang lain!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Lagipula ini bukan mauku!"

"Ya sudah, jangan dituruti! Lagipula aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!"

Halilintar berdecak sebal. Dari kemarin tingkah bocah ini aneh sekali. Ada masalah apa, sih? Halilintar bingung, tetapi kekesalannya lebih besar dari itu. Mau meninggalkan Fang begitu saja, tapi ia tak bisa mengecewakan Kaizo yang sudah memberikan mandat.

"Nah, ini kak Hali, Gem! Kakak yang seenaknya ninggalin kita tadi."

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Fang mengernyit kala irisnya menangkap dua orang bocah lain. Mirip sekali dengan Halilintar. Kembar, ya?

"Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, kalau aku pergi duluan, aku lagi cari adik kak Kaizo."

Fang hanya mendengarkan sambil mencerna. Meninggalkan adiknya sendiri demi dirinya? Yang benar saja.

"Sudah ketemu, kak?" Adik Halilintar yang lain berjalan ke pinggir agar tak menghalangi orang-orang lewat, diikuti dengan yang sebelumnya bersuara kala menemukan sang kakak.

"Sudah."—Halilintar melirik Fang, kedua adiknya mengerti kalau Fanglah yang dicari—"Tapi dia malah tidak mau kujaga. Ck, menyebalkan."

Fang hendak protes lagi kalau saja salah satu adik Halilintar tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hai, Fang! Namaku Taufan. Ini Gempa. Salam kenal!" Taufan mengulurkan tangan, Gempa hanya tersenyum, dan Halilintar merasa tak dianggap. Fang menyambut uluran tangan Taufan. Bocah ini sungguh berbeda dengan Halilintar. Lebih ekspresif dengan senyum yang seolah takkan luntur.

"Kak Hali emang ngeselin."—Halilintar langsung menatap tajam, tetapi Taufan tak peduli—"Tapi dia baik, kok. Dia aja habis bangun langsung cari kamu, bukan kami."

Tanpa beban, Taufan terkekeh. Kalau dipikir, memang benar dan Halilintar tampak tak main-main dengan hal itu. Sang abang juga pasti khawatir padanya sampai menyuruh anak muridnya menjaga Fang.

Fang mulai luluh.

"Oke... Kita jalan sama-sama."

Sayangnya, Halilintar tak menampakkan afeksi seperti sebelumnya pada Fang.

 **oOo**

Kekacauan terjadi di seluruh penjuru kerajaan Aukrup. Anak panah berujung api meluncur ke permukiman penduduk. Mengenai rumah, kios, gudang penyimpanan dan lainnya. Untung saja, para penduduk sudah kabur melalui lorong bawah tanah. Yang sengaja dibuat jika hal tak diinginkan seperti penyerangan ini terjadi.

Istana pun tak luput diserang bahkan di sanalah kebanyakan pasukan penyerang berkumpul. Para _casimire_ menghadang sekuat tenaga sementara seluruh anggota kerajaan menuju tempat selamat seperti para penduduk. Kaizo beserta beberapa _casimire_ lain bertugas menjaga turut menyertai.

"Kalian duluanlah. Aku akan bicara dengan pemimpin mereka." Ucapan Sang Raja menghentikan langkah rombongannya. Salah satu anggota keluarganya pun protes akan hal itu.

"Ayah yang benar saja! Dalam keadaan begini, kita tidak bisa bicara baik-baik pada mereka. Mereka berbicara dengan senjata. Ayah, ayolah!"

Bunyi pintu yang digebrak menginterupsi. Suara kegaduhan lain terdengar setelahnya. Para penyerang sudah sampai ke ruangan ini rupanya. Membuat hampir semua orang di ruangan itu panik.

"Dengar, Ayah! Mereka sudah sampai sini. Kita harus cepat!"

"Kira-kira pemimpin mereka ada tidak, ya?"

"Ayaaahhh—"

Sang penerus tahta geram. Ayahnya selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa peduli dengan resiko yang akan menimpa diri. Tidak ada salahnya kalau ia ingin sang ayah selamat, 'kan?

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya Yang Mulai."—Kaizo mendekati sang pangeran—"Kalau Raja tetap ingin menghadap pemimpin mereka, saya bersedia untuk menjaganya. Saya akan menjamin keselamatan Raja. Oh, iya. Dan saya tidak akan sendiri kalau Anda masih khawatir. Tarung dan Lahap akan turut serta."

 **oOo**

Fang menghela napas bosan. Rumput di hadapan dicabut sampai tak tersisa. Para penduduk dewasa sibuk membangun tenda dan mencari makanan. Sementara anak-anak—seperti Fang—diminta tak berada jauh dari tempat ini.

Mereka semua berada di tengah hutan yang sangat jauh dari kawasan kekuasaan Aukrup. Menunggu para anggota kerajaan dan _casimire_ yang tersisa datang. Kawasan ini selamat, selama para penyerang tak menemukan lorong bawah tanah rahasia kerajaan Aukrup.

"Bosan, hm?" Halilintar yang sedari tadi tak jauh-jauh dari Fang akhirnya berucap. Hanya anggukan yang menjadi balasan. Halilintar menghela napas.

"Aku kangen bang Kaizo juga..."

Halilintar hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa membalas. Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang adik, oleh karenanya tak terlalu peduli. _Toh_ , tugasnya hanya menjaga Fang. Fang mendadak berdiri. Halilintar langsung terpikir satu pertanyaan mengapa. "Aku mau ketemu abang!" seru Fang yang kemudian berlari keluar hutan. Orang-orang di sana terkejut dan tampak panik, tak terkecuali Halilintar.

Yang langsung mengejar, "Bodoh! Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu! Kita 'kan harus tunggu anggota kerajaan dan para casimire! Hey! Dengarkan aku, bodoh!"

Fang tak peduli dengan ocehan di belakangnya, ia terus berlari. Taufan memberitahunya lorong menuju istana saat perjalanan ke tengah hutan tadi. Ia jadi tak ragu menghampiri sang abang.

 **oOo**

"Kenapa kalian menahan pintunya? Biarkan mereka masuk."

Bunyi gebrakan pintu semakin menjadi. Kaizo serta dua orang _casimire_ lain menahan sebisanya agar pintu itu tak terbuka. Mereka harus melakukannya, karena pemimpin pasukan Attwood sama sekali tak ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Sang Raja.

"Raja, cepatlah kabur dari tempat ini. Anda sudah dengar sendiri, 'kan? Mereka tidak mau bicara baik-baik." Yang lain membenarkan hal tersebut. Namun Sang Raja tetap keras kepala. Membuat ketiganya menghela napas. Gebrakan dari luar tak terdengar lagi.

"Raja kalian sangat berani, tapi kenapa malah menghalanginya?"

Sang Raja yang merespons, "Mereka khawatir akan keselamatanku. Semua casimire di sini memang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Terkadang aku merasa geli sendiri. Hahaha..."

'Terkadang kami merasa kalau Anda bukan Raja.' Entah mengapa, ketiganya membatinkan hal yang sama.

Keadaan seperti itu bertahan cukup lama sampai tak tahu lagi kapan akan berakhir.

oOo

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Halilintar tak henti-henti memaki Fang sepanjang perjalanan. Yang dimaki pun tak terlalu peduli. Di pikirannya hanya ada bayangan sang abang. Yang begitu sayang padanya. Yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa. Yang merupakan sumber penyemangat hidupnya.

Fang berhenti di ujung lorong bawah tanah, mendapati sebuah pintu di atas kepala. Bunyi gebrakan terdengar dari atas sana. Suara Sang Raja juga mengiringi. Ini sudah pasti!

Fang menaiki tangga tanah untuk membuka pintu itu. Namun, Halilintar mencegatnya dan melempar tatapan sengit.

"Tidak, jangan ke atas."

"Iya, aku akan ke atas."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Kegaduhan terjadi di bawah sampai terdengar oleh Sang Raja dan ketiga _casimire_. Kaizo yang mengenali suara mereka pun bergumam, "Pang? Halilintar? Kenapa mereka ke sini?"

"Anak itu, ya? Dia memang anak yang pemberani." Sang Raja menghampiri pintu bawah tanah dan membukanya. Membuat Halilintar serta Fang mendongak dan diterpa cahaya. Kaizo merutuk karena hal itu. Kepanikan menguasai. Mengapa adiknya harus datang? Tempat ini berbahaya!

"Ah, Raja..."

"Naiklah, anak-anak."

Fang langsung menepis tangan Halilintar dan naik ke atas. Ia berharap sang abang ada di sana dan benar saja. Fang senang dan hendak menghampiri Kaizo.

"Fang, kembali ke tempat selamat! Kenapa ke sini?! Kau mau mati hah?! Abang sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu ke sini!"

Langkah kaki Fang terhenti. Ia sangat terkejut, karena bentakan sang abang dan juga untuk pertama kalinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Fang'. Sekejap otak Fang turut terhenti. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah didengar bentakan seperti itu.

"Tapi aku mau ketemu—"

"Tidak, Fang!"—Keterkejutan Fang semakin menjadi, bahkan sampai air mata menggenang—"Tidak sekarang! Pergi atau abang tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

BRAK!

Dan akhirnya, pintu yang ditahan sedari tadi terbuka. Para pasukan yang menunggu di luar berhambur masuk. Kaizo dan lainnya berusaha mempertahankan Sang Raja. Halilintar yang mendengar pun langsung naik dan mengambil salah satu pedang dari anggota pasukan yang berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Ini bukan tempat bermain, nak~"

Halilintar tak menggubris perkataan lawannya. Ia langsung menyerang tanpa segan. Fang semenjak tadi terdiam kaku, sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Bentakan sang abang masih menggema di pikiran. Membuatnya tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar.

Pasukan lawan mulai berkurang dan tak ada yang berdatangan lagi, habis dilumpuhkan di luar istana. Kaizo dan yang lain sibuk menumpas sisanya. Sampai fokus Kaizo teralih pada musuh yang berniat menyerang Fang, menyadari bocah itu sedari tadi juga dilindungi seperti Sang Raja.

Dan seiring dengan pedang yang menembus tubuh sang adik, Kaizo kehilangan segalanya.

"PANG!"

Dengan segala amarah dan kesedihan, Kaizo langsung menyerang balas sang pembunuh adiknya. Ia tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk membalas dendam. Namun itu tak ada artinya lagi.

Tubuh yang terkulai lemas dengan darah mengalir itu takkan bangkit lagi. Takkan tertawa lagi. Takkan menyerukan namanya lagi.

Takkan bersama Kaizo lagi.

Seluruh musuh sudah ditumpaskan. Membuat atensi terpusat pada Kaizo yang menatap frustrasi mayat sang adik.

"Maafkan abang, Pang.. Ini semua salah abang..."

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

 **Trivia**

• _Casimire_ : secara bahasa, artinya penjaga. Secara harfiah (di dalam fanfict ini), semacam prajurit dalam kerajaan pada umumnya. Istilah ini hanya dipakai di kerajaan Aukrup. Biar keren. /apa

• kerajaan Aukrup: kerajaan terbesar ketiga (dalam fanfict ini). Kemajuan di berbagai bidang dalam kehidupan lebih pesat dari kerajaan-kerajaan besar lain. Karenanya, dilirik oleh seluruh kerajaan. Kerajaan ini sebelumnya juga hancur lebur, sebab belum berkembang pesat seperti sekarang.

• kerajaan Attwood: seperti namanya, kerajaan ini terletak di dalam hutan. Atau lebih tepatnya, dikelilingi hutan. Biang keladi kehancuran kerajaan lain. Karena pemimpin yang iri hati dan terobsesi menguasai seluruh daerah.

 **A/N** : aloooooo '-')/ balik lagi dengan ff absurd. Kurang angst, kan? Kan? Kan? Iya, soalnya angst rival yang nulis /duk/ apalagi baru pertama kali nulis kingdom!AU huehue

Hayo ngaku, pasti dah nebak alurnya gimana, kan? Xd oiya dong, kan yang nulis maunya dimengerti /udah

Oke, cukup. Aku berharap kak Fanlady suka walau banyak kekurangan eheee *sungkem* utangnya lunas sebelum 2018 yah, kak EHEHEHE /naq

Seperti biasaahh~~

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagya~ ehehehe~

Terus, **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018!** *tebar confetti* /BELOM WEY


End file.
